videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Side Scroll
is a new game, currently not part of any series. It is planned to be released on all current consoles. It is primarily a first-person action/adventure shooter but it also includes various aspects of mystery and racing games as well. Plot Summary The main plot of the game would be to track down this magical, mysterious person who is causing havoc in various places across the world. Each level would take place in a different location with an individual mission to each level and eventually, the final level would be against this villain in which you'd 'defeat' them. Once you complete a level, aspects from that particular level would be unlocked in an 'arcade' section where you can play single or multi-player games on various stages with various characters, etc. In this arcade section there would be a variety of different game types and a range of different stages and characters (which you'd unlock throughout playing and completing various things in the arcade section). These game types would include: a Free-for-All/Team Deathmatch, a Virus mode (similar to the game Manhunt), and a version of tag (whoever was tag for the longest in the time limit is last, person who was tag for the least time is first, etc) as well as some others.http://videogames-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5461 -- The original idea's brief description. Gameplay & Modes Once the game has started, you arrive at the opening menu in which you select the number of players. You will then have to either make a new account name or choose an existing one for each player. You then go to a screen in which you select what mode you play on. At any time, pressing 'B' will take you back through the menus so you can change settings without having to restart the game. Main Story Main Story (1 player) is the main story from which the game develops from. It focuses on the player and their two friends in a quest to stop a magical, mysterious person from causing havoc in various places around the world. Intro The main story starts of with you creating your character. It then goes to a cut-scene in which You, Joe and Hannah enter the airport, check your tickets, then start walking to the front desk. Hannah then says "This is gonna be one of the best holidays ever", You reply "I know! I can't wait!". You then arrive at the desk and the lady behind the desk welcomes you, introducing herself as Stacey, then asks "Tickets please?" You then place them on the desk and while she inputs them into the computer, Joe asks "So you're sure you booked the hotel in Barbados?" You laugh and reply "Yes, I'm sure!". Stacey has now finished checking you in and tells you "Ok, you're all checked in, if you could make your way over to gate-" The lights suddenly blackout plunging the airport into darkness. "What the-" Joe starts to ask before being cut off by a scream. The emergency lights come on emitting a dull, red light across the airport and people around you start panicking. A high pitched whine is then emitted from somewhere and that's the last thing you hear as the screen fades to black. Level 1: Last Call for Flight 666 The first level in which you are caught up in a terrorist attack and you must firstly try to escape the airport whilst being heroic and stopping them from causing any more injuries to other people who were at the Airport. Level 2: A Chinese New Year This level starts off with a cut scene of you, Joe, Hannah & Justice flying out to China to meet an agent in the safe house, now you have been recruited to the agency. He tells you about the mythical Necklace of Shìlì. He also tells you of a person who has information about it's location. You must find them and use their information to go and stop this weapon falling into the wrong hands. Level 3: Diseasey Dilemmas Level 4: Le Cathédrale Level 5: Moroccan Madness Level 6: May the Gods Bless You Level 7: Deserted in the Desert Level 8: Rush Hour Level 9: The Floating Market Level 10: Tokyo Never Sleeps Level 11: Sun, Sea, Sand and ... Races? Level 12: Frozen Planet Level 13: Queen of the Jungle Level 14: Shopping Situation Level 15: Summertime Paradise Level 16: The Finale Outro Arcade Mode Arcade Mode (1-4 players) allows you to make your own multi-player games. You can control various things ranging from the amount of computer bots that appear, the weapons that can be used, and the maps you play in. There are various different games types that can be played for fun but also to unlock characters. Games *'Free-for-All Deathmatch': This mode is the most basic Arcade game mode with the simplest rules. For every person you kill, you obtain one point. When the battle is over, the person with the most points wins the match. *'Team Deathmatch': This mode is exactly the same as Free-for-All Deathmatch, expect their are 2-4 teams. Every kill adds a point onto the teams total and the team who has the most points at the end wins. *'Free-for-All Elimination': This mode is similar to a Free-for-All Deathmatch however each player has a set number of lives and the aim is to be the last person standing, by eliminating your opponents lives. *'Team Elimination': This mode is exactly the same as Free-for-All Elimination, expect their are 2-4 teams. It is then the last team to have members remaining who become the winners. *'Infection': This mode starts off with one person being "the infected" and other players must run away from them and a game of Manhunt begins. They can infect others by coming into contact with them and either the last person remaining who hasn't been infected, or if the game runs over 5 minutes, the last people standing, win the game. *'Tag': This mode involves a person starting off as "it" and they then have to try to tag another other player. When coming into contact with another player, the tag is passed on. The aim is to be the person tagged for no/the smallest amount of time in total after the 5 minutes are up. A player is shown to be tag by a capital 'T' floating above their head. *'Prop Hunt': This is a game mode similar to the game Hide-and-seek except players hide as props in the map. The PROP team are given 30 seconds to select their props and hide in the map and the HUNTERS team attempts to find and kill them in the remaining 4 and a half minutes. Players do not re-spawn until the end of each 5 minute round which may end earlier if all props are killed. PROP members are also able to move around and switch props throughout the game. (This mode is only available online or in multi-player mode) *'Traitors': This mode starts with approximately one quarter of all players being randomly assigned to be traitors, while the remainder are innocent. The traitors must work as a team to eliminate all non-traitors before the round ends, without revealing to the innocent players the fact that they are traitorous. The innocent must try to eliminate the traitor before the round ends and then the team that gets eliminated loses. (This mode is only available online or in multi-player mode, with three or more players) *'Assassination': This mode works with each player being randomly given another player as their target. The players must try to discretely approach their target and kill them. To try and not stand out, players can try and merge in with the NPCs that are all over the maps. Whoever has the most target kills wins the round at the end of the round. (This mode is only available online or in multi-player mode) Bonus Missions Bonus Missions (1 player) is a game mode in which players have to complete unique missions in order to unlock extra characters, weapons and stages. Missions There are several subsections in which missions with similar aims are placed. The first in each category are already unlocked and you must complete the relative one to progress through each group. *'Protection:' These missions all require you to protect a character(s) in various scenarios. :*Stacey's Survival - Based around Level 1 :*Oh Holy One - Based around Level 6 :*Celebrity Protection - Based around Level 11 *'Collection:' These missions all require you to collect a set amount of something in the time limit set for each mission. :*Looting for Lanterns - Based around Level 2 :*Hot and Dangerous - Based around Level 7 :*Lost in the Snow - Based around Level 12 *'Stealth:' These missions all require you to break in and out of somewhere with as little detection as you can. :*Lockdown - Based around Level 3 :*Hidden From Sight - Based around Level 8 :*Eye of the Warrior - Based around Level 13 *'Survival:' These missions require you to try and survive as many rounds of zombie attacks as you can. :*An Icey Attack - Based around Level 4 :*River Hopscotch - Based around Level 9 :*Mall Meltdown - Based around Level 14 *'Smasher:' These missions require you to try and break as much glass as you can in the time limit. :*The Backstreets - Based around Level 5 :*Subway Smasher - Based around Level 10 :*The Glass Hotel - Based around Level 15 Online Mode Online Mode (1-4 players per console, 12 players max. per group) is the online version of Arcade Mode in which you can play against people in Friend Only games, as well as Country, Continent & Worldwide games as well. In each round, players firstly vote for the game mode and then for the stage they will play on. The game will then randomly select one of the player's choice in each category and players will individually select characters (and teams in certain game modes). The round will then commence and the process is repeated after the round is finished. Characters Primary Characters Secondary Characters Minor Characters See each individual Level page for the minor character's information or use this page to view the Nameless BOTS. Controls These are the controls on each of the different consoles: PC *Mouse - Look Up/Down/Left/Right *W-A-S-D - Move Forwards/Backwards/Left/Right *E - Jump *Ctrl - Crouch (Sneak) *Shift - Run *Caps Lock - Manual Reload *Q - Aim *Left Mouse Click - Fire Main Weapon *Right Mouse Click - Fire Special Weapon *F - Switch between No-Weapon/Weapon *Space - Activate Switch/Get into Vehicle *Tab - Weapon Menu (Game is paused whilst selecting) *Esc - Pause/Stats Menu Wii Wii Remote + Nunchuk * - Fire Secondary Weapon * - Fire Main Weapon * - Switch Weapon & Zoom In/Out * - Pause Menu * - Start Menu * - Crouch (Sneak) * - Manual Reload * - Jump * - Activate Switch/Get in Vehicle * - Move forward/backward/left/right *Moving remote to around - Look left/right/up/down GameCube * - Jump * - Fire Main Weapon * - Fire Special Weapon * - Move forward/backward/left/right * - Switch Weapon & Zoom In/Out * - Pause/Stats Menu * - Look up/down/left/right * - Crouch (Sneak) * - Activate Switch/Get in Vehicle * - Manual Reload * - Aim Wii U * - Scroll around on mini-map * - Aim * - Fire Special Weapon * - Jump * - Fire Main Weapon * - Move forward/backward/left/right * - Look left/right/up/down * - Switch Weapons & Zoom in/out * - Activate Switch/Get in Vehicle * - Crouch (Sneak) * - Manual Reload * - Manual Reload * - Pause Menu * - Stats Menu Xbox 360 & Xbox One * - Aim * - Jump * - Fire Special Weapon * - Fire Main Weapon * - N/A * - Move Forward/Backward * - Move Left/Right * - Zoom In * - Zoom Out * - Switch Weapon * - Switch Weapon * - Pause Menu * - Stats Menu * - N/A * - Look Up/Down * - Look Left/Right * - Switch to No-Weapon * - Manual Reload * - Activate Switch/Get in Vehicle * - Crouch (Sneak) Playstation 3 & 4 * - Aim * - Jump * - Fire Special Weapon * - Fire Main Weapon * - Switch Weapon * - Zoom In * - Zoom Out * - Switch Weapon * - N/A * - Move Forward/Back * - Move Left/Right * - Stats Menu * - Pause Menu * - N/A * - Look Up/Down * - Look Left/Right * - Crouch (Sneak) * - Manual Reload * - Activate Switch/Get in Vehicle * - Switch to No-Weapon * - (PS4 ONLY) Scroll around on the mini-map Stages Weapons Power-Ups Power-Ups are things that can cause a player to unlock a special ability briefly that will enhance them for 30 seconds during an online or arcade match. To unlock them, players must complete a hidden mission in each of the levels to unlock them one by one. Once unlocked in the player's account, when an arcade or online match is played, the unlocked powers will randomly appear in different areas around the map. What power-ups appear on how many have been unlocked by the host of the match. Downloadable Content Beta Elements References Category:Games Category:Potter Games Category:Potterfan1997's stuff Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:GameCircle Elite Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Video Games